


Term of Endearment

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related s02 ep7 'Ka Iwi Kapu', Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny explains why only Grace and Steve get to call him Danno. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Term of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's notes: The sound on my tv is a bit funny so I don't actually know if Lori said it or not but oh well if she didn't another oneshot of bashing Lori won't hurt. 
> 
> Author's notes 2: This isn't really slash but if you squint hard you can see it.
> 
> Author's notes 3: For people who are worried about when The Other Daughter will be updated, I'm working on the 9th chapter slowly, please be patience.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x

To say Steve was pissed was an understatement. As he watched Kono and Lori walk off to the crime scene, he was glad Danny and several officers were around or he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

Lori had said “Stop it _, Danno_.” She actually had the nerve to use Danny’s nickname, which was only reserved for him and Grace. She had no right! OK, so maybe Steve also didn’t have that right at the beginning of their partnership but Danny had become used to it – _even_ went as far as telling Steve to use it every day because he liked it.

But _Lori_ just said it after being on the team for a short amount of time. No permission. No smile from Danny even as he pretended to be annoyed. She just gave herself the OK to use it, like it was an everyday thing for her to say.

A hand touched Steve’s arm and brought him out his thoughts and when he turned he found Danny staring at him with a slightly worried look on his face.

“Hey, are you OK?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Steve replied, knowing very well Danny wouldn’t believe him anyway. Danny snorted and his thoughts were confirmed.

“Yeah and I’m the Queen of England.” Danny snapped back before flicking his eyes over to where Kono and Lori had left through the trees to head to the crime scene before then looking back at Steve. “I’ll tell her not to say it.”

“What?” Steve asked trying hard to hide the fact he knew exactly what Danny was going on about.

Danny just smiled at Steve “Babe, I saw the way you reacted when she called me Danno. You’re not very subtle in the fact you wanted to cause some serious damage with some explosives you probably have in your cargo pants because of it. I’ll ask her to not call me it, saying it’s only reserved for you and Grace but it doesn’t really count when Lori says it anyway.”

Confused, Steve frowned “What do you mean?”

“When she said it, she saw it as only a nickname and that it meant nothing more but I know with both you and Grace you mean it as a term of endearment and do every time you say it. Which is why you’re the only two I allow to call me Danno” Danny gave Steve’s arm a quick squeeze before letting go and heading after Kono and Lori.

Steve couldn’t help but smile because Danny was right. Although it was still a problem if someone other than Steve or Grace called Danny ‘Danno’, Steve knew that it meant more than just a nickname, as Danny had said, it was a term of endearment between the two of them and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Ep 5 -- Yay so happy my theory about Kono was right -- there is only so much eye rolling she can do :)  
> Ep 6 -- Ok now Joe is on my hate list -- Its not Steve's fault Wo Fat killed the old man, it was Joe who told him what 5-0 know when Wo Fat went to 'visit' him. However having a shirtless Steve did help make me feel better.  
> Ep7 -- Really liked this ep, found it funny espically the ending however I did flip when I heard Lori call Danny Danno.
> 
> I thought I would update you on where we are in the UK -- maybe I should start a blog?


End file.
